


Marigold Caress

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angel Shibayama Yuuki, Demon Yaku Morisuke, Kinktober2020, M/M, Probably a little OOC, Smut, accidental arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Yaku and Shibayama get tangled in a hunter’s net together.
Relationships: Shibayama Yuuki/Yaku Morisuke
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Marigold Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9: Accidental Arousal

Yaku must’ve taken his horny pills today, because this, this wasn’t sexy at all, and yet the blood in his veins was so disrespectfully heading to his skin and his heart took it upon itself to pick up speed. Yaku was not sexual by nature, odd considering his species, but fate picked a hell of a time to decide otherwise. He had been fighting the angel when a net had shot through the air, wrapping around the both of them and dragging them down to the ground in a wrestling pile. Yaku wasn’t sure where the hunters were, but as soon as they got there he’d give them a piece of his mind, but first he had to get his head out of the clouds and get his body out of this netting. The ground was hard and cold beneath him, the sky an open canvas of jet and white stars above him. At the very least, the net had sent them hurdling down into somewhere nice, an on stretching meadow with flowers of many. The only down side was the radiations of positive energy, which was also found pulsating off the angel that was still on top of him. It wasn’t really the angel’s fault. The netting had them bound together, their legs, their arms, their wings, all entangled, but it was still irritating nonetheless. 

“Stop squirming,” Yaku grunted. The angel, Shibayama, had been wriggling in distress for the past while, his hips rolling over Yaku’s, a few other of his key assets pushing down on Yaku as well. It wasn’t doing much for either of them, aside from making Yaku irritable in multiple different ways and scooting them centimeters in one direction and then the next. This was a trash can day. 

“Silence,” Shibayama hissed, though that fluffy little voice of his kept it from sounding threatening. “As soon as I get out of here, I’m taking you into custody,” and he wriggled, fluttered his wings. Again that little body arched and twisted over Yaku’s, small white feathers dropping from his wings and landing on Yaku’s cheeks. This wasn’t hot. This wasn’t hot. This wasn’t hot, and yet, Yaku’s skin was rosy with the heat washing over his body. So he thought the angel was cute. That was fine. Angels were supposed to be cute, and Shibayama definitely was. He was composed entirely of soft shapes, weight adding clear, pink, squishy skin to his hips, his thighs, his cute little tummy. He had a sweet face, with glittery, muted indigo eyes, all framed in loose falling hair that matched the sky in rich darkness. He was still squirming, too, wiggling, every inch of that body pushing against Yaku. Yaku shouldn’t have cared, he really shouldn’t have cared, but this, this was for some reason pleasant. It was fine. Lots of demons took pleasure in struggling angels, right? Yaku had hardly ever appealed to the majority but this wouldn’t kill him. 

“As soon as we’re out of here,” Yaku huffed, “I’m taking you straight to hell.” He tried to buffet, but not only were his wings pinned underneath his back, but also laced up in this horrible netting.

“N-no way,” Shibayama shuddered, his hand stilling from where it was on Yaku’s waist. Yaku felt his tremor pass through him, felt his fear. What on earth were they telling them up in heaven? Certainly the mere mention of hell shouldn’t be _that_ scary. Or perhaps this guy was just an idiot. He had gone completely motionless, his head tucked under Yaku’s chin, warm breath floating over his neck, the gentle shapes of his marshmallowy figure pressing into Yaku. His white feathers had gotten all over Yaku, and they were soft, too, all warm and delicate. In the name of Lucifer why on earth did he have to fall on top of him? Why did they have to get caught together? Tangled up in each other? Nailed to the ground with their own weight and their own useless wings? Lucifer why?  


“Given up?” Yaku asked, after five straight minutes of no movement from angel boy, and he had taken about all he could of his breath just drifting over his neck. 

“You said to stop squirming,” Shibayama murmured.

“And you’re just gonna listen?” Yaku was almost _appalled_ by how submissive he was, “So if I told you to go jump off a cliff you’d do it?” 

“I can fly.” 

“...” 

“I imagine the bones of your wings are being crushed right now,” Shibayama graciously changed the subject. 

“I’m fine,” Yaku said, but the dainty little black wings folded under his back were aching from he and Shibayama’s weight, the net’s thick cording chafing against them. He shifted and heard a pop, a stab of pain shooting up to his shoulder blades. He moaned, deducting that his wings were likely in worse condition than he initially assumed.

“Here, let me help,” Shibayama tried to get up, his knee finding purchase between Yaku’s thighs as he raised up on his elbows, which he had propped on Yaku’s torso. It was an odd arrangement. His wings were still scrunched up around his body and his other leg still splayed out in an awkward angle, but at the very least he wasn’t flat against Yaku anymore. Yaku couldn’t breathe, because this adorable little bean was staring down at him, looking exceedingly rumpled and pouty, with his knee wedged between his thighs. Yaku’s heart was throbbing. Shibayama was tracing what he could of Yaku’s ruffled wings, his fingers leaving a trail of warmth and gold dust in their wake. He was healing him. It was the worst sensation in the entire world. Yaku’s wings had always been sensitive and every stroke was sending concentric circles of pleasure blossoming clean and hot within his body. He had never been healed before, either. Demons never possessed such powers, and the tingling angelic magic sliding over his feathers was making his head spin, his vision rock. Then, there was the subject that this boy had unreasonably soft hands and his knee was presently balancing between Yaku’s thighs. Yaku wasn’t sure when exactly, throughout this process, that he had gotten hard, only that he had and he was supremely disappointed in his body’s will power. 

“Is that better?” Shibayama asked, withdrawing his hand and steadying it on Yaku’s chest instead. Goodness why’d they have to be stuck in a net? Couldn’t they have been stuck in a closet? Or a car? Anywhere would be better than being bound to him with a net. 

“Thank you,” Yaku couldn’t look at him, large brown eyes now focused on counting the stars in the sky. 

“Great,” Shibayama groaned, eyes falling shut as he flopped back down onto Yaku, exhausted. He jerked upward when the press of something hot and hard met his stomach. He gasped, eyes flickering to Yaku’s face.. 

“What on earth are you making that face for?” Yaku pursed his lips into a frown, though inwardly he was screaming because he knew _exactly_ why Shibayama was giving that mortified expression. 

“Um, you, that is.. um.. I..” Shibayama fumbled, stammered, a red flush filtering across his cheeks. How perfectly chaste of him. 

Yaku made a decision.. 

The hunters weren’t coming till tomorrow it seemed. 

And there was not a tool alive that could hold Yaku.. 

He’d have his fun. 

With a thrust of his hips and a twist of his weight he had flipped them around, coming down on Shibayama’s shaking form, He rested his elbows on either side of Shibayama, flapping and flapping and flapping those dark wings of his, swirls of black energy pooling around him until the net fell to pieces about them. Shibayama’s lips parted in a soundless gasp, and he trembled, pushed up, and understood that he was nowhere near able to compete with Yaku’s strength. Yaku, the protege of wrath, a short and feisty demon, with all his weight still baring down on Shibayama, with a fam of black feathers behind him. Shibayama wouldn’t have healed him if he knew he’d take this route. 

“Tell me no,” Yaku breathed in his ear, running a finger under his jaw, his other hand already up his shirt, gliding across the tender skin of his chest. “Tell me know and I’ll leave you to go back to heaven,” he drove his hips downward, leaving a kiss to Shibayama’s neck, “You can leave and I won’t hurt you. I’ve no need to, but..” And he slid his hands over Shibayama’s stomach, lifted his shirt and pressed a kiss to his chest. “I don’t think you’ll much regret saying yes, either.”  
Shibayama quaked, his skin heating, his vision blurring, his thoughts coalescing into a hazy cloud. It all felt good, this demon’s touches. Yaku wasn’t a protege of lust, but his kisses, his hands were driving Shibayama crazy. His mouth was dry, his heart fluttering, breaths coming in heavy gasps. Yaku wasn’t bad looking, either, with swathes of sandy blonde hair and mystifying bister eyes, quite big to belong to a demon. His muscle index wasn’t bad either. He wasn’t ripped or anything, but he was sleek, agile, tight. No wonder the seraphs always warned against temptation.

He should say no. 

He really should say no. 

But...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.  
> Take good care of yourselves my babies. <3


End file.
